Bokura
is the Ending theme for Bungo Stray Dogs DEAD APPLE, performed by Luck Life. Single Track List # 僕ら # ライターライナー # 贅沢病 Lyrics Rōmaji= Kamisama nara sakki dete itta yo Negai inori wa kitto todokanai kara Mou yame ni shiyou karappo no tenohira Tsuyoku nigirishimeta Tarinai nanika ni kidzuku tabi Nasakenai jibun ga iya ni naru na Furueru ashi, ugoite Iki wo suikonde Kokoro ga shitteru Susumu beki michi e Tatakae bokura ima kao wo agete Atarashii bokura ni natte yuku yo Karappo no tenohira Kimi no te nigitte Sore dake de Bokura wa yukeru Koukai nara funtou shite kita kara Naru dake shinai you ni kiitetai na Jibun wo damasu no wa mou yame ni suru yo Aikawarazu no hibi ni kakureta Kanashimi nageki mo naku naranai nara Issho ni koete yukou Hitori janai nara Sore dake de takaku Toberu ki ga shiteru Namida nagasu no wa yowasa janakute Norikoeru tame no josou ni naru no Nakeru dake naitara Mata waraeru ka na Sou yatte Bokura wa ikiru Dare no mune ni datte kazoekirenai hodo no Takusan no kizu ga aru no deshou kitto Heiki na furi shinaide yo Sono kizu mo tsurete Mirai e tobitatou Dare mo oite ikanai you ni Tatakae bokura ima kao wo agete Atarashii bokura ni natte yuku yo Karappo no tenohira Kimi no te nigitte Kokoro ga shitteru Susumu beki michi e Itsudatte bokura tsuyoku narenakute Sukoshi zutsu de shika susumenai kara Fuan ni naru keredo Kore kara mo kitto Daijoubu Bokura wa ikiru |-| Kanji= 神様ならさっき出て行ったよ 願い祈りはきっと届かないから もうやめにしよう空っぽの手のひら 強く握りしめた 足りない何かに気付く度 情けない自分が嫌になるな 震える足、動いて 息を吸い込んで 心が知ってる 進むべき道へ 戦え僕ら今顔を上げて 新しい僕らになってゆくよ 空っぽの手のひら 君の手握って それだけで 僕らは行ける 後悔ならうんとしてきたから なるだけしないように生きてたいなあ 自分を騙すのは もうやめにするよ 相変わらずの日々に隠れた 悲しみ嘆きもなくならないなら 一緒に越えて行こう 一人じゃないなら それだけで高く 飛べる気がしてる 涙流すのは弱さじゃなくて 乗り越えるための助走になるの 泣けるだけ泣いたら また笑えるかな< そうやって 僕らは生きる 誰の胸にだって数えきれない程の たくさんの傷があるのでしょうきっと 平気なフリしないでよ その傷も連れて 未来へ飛び立とう 誰も置いてかないように 戦え僕ら今顔を上げて 新しい僕らになってゆくよ 空っぽの手のひら 君の手握って 心が知ってる 進むべき道へ いつだって僕ら強くなれなくて 少しずつでしか進めないから 不安になるけれど これからもきっと 大丈夫 僕らは生きる |-| English= God left just now So let’s put an end to Our wishes and prayers that won’t reach I tightly gripped My empty palms Every time I notice another thing I lack I get annoyed at my pathetic self I take a deep breath And move my legs Towards the path That my heart knows I should go We look up from fighting And start to become our new selves My empty palms Take your hand And with that alone We’re able to go on I’ve had my fill of regrets I don’t want to live by just getting by I’ll put an end To lying to myself If the sadness and grief Hidden in our unchanging day to day life won’t go away We’ll overcome it together Because we’re not on our own And with that alone I feel as though I could fly Is crying not weakness But a running start to overcome it? I wonder if after I’ve had my fill of crying I’ll smile again And just like that We live on Surely in everyone’s heart There are so many wounds they’ve lost count Don’t pretend to be fine Let’s fly off towards tomorrow Taking these wounds with us So no one gets left behind We look up from fighting And start to become our new selves My empty palms Take your hand Towards the path That my heart knows I should go Because we’re unable to grow strong We’re always only able to advance a bit at a time Though it makes me worried It’ll be alright From here on out We live on Video External Links * Official Anime Website Site Navigation Category:Music Category:Ending Themes